Traditionally, virtual objects used in virtual reality environments are created in 2-dimensional (2D) or 3-dimensional (3D) environments on a standard computer (e.g. desktop or laptop). The objects are created in traditional 3D graphics computer software using traditional user input devices such as keyboards, computer mice and finger pads. These virtual objects (and collectively the virtual environments that they create) are then transferred to a virtual reality environment to be experienced by a user (e.g. via a head mounted virtual reality display system). As such, there is a disconnect between the creation of a virtual object and the experiencing of that object, making it more difficult to create compelling virtual reality experiences. What is needed are tools to create virtual objects (and environments) directly within a virtual reality session (e.g. when using a head mounted virtual reality headset).
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.